gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermit Rangers
About Hermit Rangers was created on December 20th by Christopher Crane, aka "the Godhermit", who is the current Guildmaster of the guild. Inspired by Skull's Marines, Hermit Rangers bases some of its activity on military, but also spend lots of it plundering, looting, camping, and hunting. If you, or a guild you are in, require help, simply ask the Godhermit, and he can make a deal with you. For a certain sum of money, the guild will help you in guild wars. The Hermit Rangers are neither EITC, Spanish, French, or any country, to be honest, but is instead a guild that serves the highest bidder. Quick Facts Founder: The Godhermit Guildmaster: The Godhermit Co-GM: Spot open Background Christopher Crane, AKA the Godhermit, joined Skull's Marines back in early February, 2011. When he left, he tried multiple names for the guild in hopes of making a guild for La Mafia. Since none of the suggested names went through, the Godhermit submitted "Hermit Rangers" as the name. Rules #No insulting your superiors #No abusing your power if you are a higher rank than someone #(Optional)Recruit as many people as you can. #Show up for all monthly training exercises if you want a promotion #If you ask for a promotion, do not ask again. You'll be informed of requiring a training exercise the first time you ask, and nagging without meeting the requirements will result in being kicked/demoted #Do not spy on a guild/organization without permission from the GM #If you get caught spying on the guild, you'll be booted and your name will be given out to all allies of the guild. God knows how we will achieve vengeance. Guild Alliances Though a guild that serves the highest bidder, the Hermit Rangers hopes to gain as many allying guilds as possible, should they be in a sticky situation and require help from others. The allies of Hermit Rangers are below: #The Hunters If you want an alliance, let the Godhermit know. Additionally, the guildmasters of allying guilds will be automatically given the rank of Hunter if they, or another one of their characters, joins the guild. Members Total: 4 members Leaders The Godhermit- level 50, Guildmaster Open- level LEVEL, Co-Guildmaster True Ranger Grand Huntsman Hunter #Halt, level 3, Veteran Ultra Special Operations (optional) Major #Victor O'paine, level 50, Member #Jade Swordwalker, level 36, Member Minor #Jimmy Pistol, level 23, Officer Grading Once a month, members will be graded on three things. Points These are points each letter grade is equal to. A=100 B=90 C=80 D=67 F=60-0 Passing grades These are the grades you get for points in total. A=280-300 B=250-279 C=210-249 D=170-209 F=169 and under Promotions Promotions are given out to users who meet the following requirements: #You have been in the guild for at least one month #You do not nag for promotions #You have shown large amounts of loyalty #You have recruited at least 10 people #You either ask once or don't ask at all; you'll eventually be promoted if you meet the other requirements *After asking, you'll be taken into an optional training exercise. If you complete the exercise and get at least 250 points (gained through the letter grades above), you'll move up a rank. Bases At the moment, we do not own any servers. We do, however, have servers we primary reside in at bases. *Barano and Vachira, El Sudoron Camp *Underground Parlor Room *Barano and Abassa, Tortuga Meat camp *Avaricia Camp, any server *One secret camp in a secret server; will be left secret to prevent noob invasions History One day, the Godhermit was starting to grow tired of being in one guild, missing the old days of guild-hopping and being a Guildmaster himself. In time, he chose to make the Hermit Rangers guild to get back to the experience of being a GM. The guild is new, but the Godhermit is thinking of it being a reboot of his original guild made in 2008, "Shady Nightmares" (yes, I know the name is weird), so consider this a semi-old guild. Service prices This is a list of prices a guild or nation must pay to the Guildmaster in exchange for services. The money will be divided among the officers of the guild. Note that these prices are the beginning of a bid, so whichever side that is willing to pay the most bid, AKA the highest bidder, will be granted our service. *Assassinations: 10 gold *Quelling guild rebellions: 15 gold *Guild wars: 20 gold *Role-play wars: 50 gold If you pay for our services, we WILL uphold our end of the bargain. I'm a man of my word. The money must be paid via poker or Blackjack. Note: We can deny service to whoever you want. Do not get angry if we refuse to serve your side. Additionally, if our employer is not treating us well (such as an unprovoked insult), they will lose our service without being given a refund. List of war activities Hall of Fame Category:Guilds